Ah Bummer!
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Andrew Baumer is having one of his 'Bummer' moments for the very last time.  And he's taking it a little too far for his own liking.  Can Hotel Inspector Haddy save the groms from the wrath of the Bummer?


**This is my very first **_**Stoked**_** fic. I don't expect good reviews and hits, but no flaming is allowed. One of my OCs is in this fic. Anyway, this is how the very last episode of _Stoked_ should run in my opinion - to be honest, I have only watched the first ten episodes, and I'm not fully sure whether the show is still in production. Let's see if you guys will agree with me.**

* * *

><p>Ah Bummer!<p>

* * *

><p>There was only one more week left of summer before the groms would be heading home and getting ready for school. As much as Reef, Fin, Emma, Lo, Broseph and Johnny hated their jobs at Ridgemount Resort on Sunset Beach BC with a passion, they were sure going to miss each other and miss the waves. Unfortunately, one day the waves weren't good enough for surfing, so the groms decided to spend their free time that evening lazing about.<p>

...until their day manager, Andrew Baumer, showed up. And if you thought he was furious in the past, he was never **this** furious as he was now.

"THOSE F****** P*****, HOW DARE THEY PORTRAY ME AS A POWER HUNGRY D***** BAG!" screamed Baumer at the top of his lungs. The groms covered their ears but it was no use. "I AM SO F****** P***** OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Finally, Reef took the courage to ask "What's wrong?" before anyone could stop him.

Baumer clutched the hammock Reef was lying on and started shaking it thoroughly. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS RESORT!" bellowed Baumer, shaking the hammock so frantically Reef fell off and landed on the ground with a heap. "THE F****** HOTEL INSPECTOR TOLD ME TO BE NICER TO THE EMPLOYEES, BUT SURELY, I'M NICE ENOUGH, RIGHT?" he added, loudly.

The staff exchanged glances in disbelief.

"You know what?" hissed Baumer. "From now one, when someone gets three strikes, I won't fire them." His employees sighed in relief. "Instead I am going to F****** KILL 'EM!" howled Baumer. "AND JUST BECAUSE I AM SO WORKED UP, I'M GIVING EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU USELESS B******* A STRIKE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Broseph, Emma, Fin, Johnny, Lo and Reef cringed and embraced each other in fear, but they nodded obediently, hoping that for now it would get Baumer off their backs.

It wasn't working.

"STRIKE TWO!" yelled Baumer when Broseph coughed; even he covered his mouth for the first time in his life. "AND YOU CAN ALL THANK BROSEPH! YOU M********** ONLY NEED ONE MORE TO GO!" he added, cruelly. After a few minutes of stillness, Baumer got bored and said:"Meh, y'know what? I'll just give you the third strike anyway."

Andrew Baumer unveiled and cocked an M-16 and aimed it at his soon-to-be-former employees.

"But since I'm so nice," jeered Baumer, "I'm giving you all ten seconds to run, starting...NOW!"

"AAAHHH!" whimpered Reef, Fin, Emma, Broseph, Lo and Johnny in unison as they ran towards the forest. By the time the ten seconds were up, Baumer cackled like a maniac and chased after his next herd of victims.

Johnny and the Groms ducked into one of the bushes and they lay there motionless. Baumer searched the area, but it was obvious that he wasn't looking hard enough as he moved onto another location to find his prey. His prey sighed in relief.

"I guess it's a perfect time to run back while Bummer's not looking," whispered Reef.

"Don't do it, Reef," hissed Fin. "It's too dangerous!"

"Than what are we supposed to do?" demanded Reef quietly. "Sit here like statues?"

"He has a point, Fin," sighed Emma.

"Well, it's better than having Bummer dragging all of us to Hell, where he's from," replied Fin. "Lo, your dad is his boss, can't you do anything?"

Lo sighed miserably. "Sorry, no can do," she moped. "Daddy just came home drunk one night, killed my mom and my brothers and then killed himself so thank God I wasn't at the penthouse then."

Her friends gasped in horror. A tear broke from Emma's left eye over Ty's death. "Now who's going to love me?" she cried quietly, much to Johnny's chagrin.

"Your old man didn't do that," Broseph corrected Lo, "I saw your bros at the beach this morning spying on them girls and your family is supposed to be straight-edge."

"Alright, fine, I lied," Lo admitted, "but keeping in mind that Daddy still won't let me back into the penthouse and wouldn't believe for one minute what a psychopath Bummer is, it felt good to say that."

"Good point," stated Johnny, relieved that Ty was okay, but at the same time, disappointed that Emma still wouldn't notice him.

"Wait, has anyone seen the hotel inspector?" wondered Fin.

"I did," Johnny answered her.

"What did she or he look like?"

"She's tall, Irish, has long purple hair and she looks pretty terrifying," Johnny replied.

"I know her," said the Kahuna, who appeared out of nowhere, making all six teenagers jump.

"How'd you get here man?" demanded Broseph.

"Dude, I'm the Kahuna," replied the Kahuna, "I can read your minds." Fin and Reef's faces were scarlet. "That girl's name is Haddy, one of Europe's most notorious superheroes/super-villains. I have her number on my phone," added the Kahuna, tossing a mobile phone to Lo. "Call her."

Lo dialled the number and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello who is this?"_

"Is this Haddy?" asked Lo.

"_Yes, what do you want?"_

"This is Lo from the show _Stoked_," replied Lo, "and my friends and I are in trouble. Can you help us?"

"_I can,"_ said Haddy on the other end of the line, _"but I find it a lot funnier if I don't," _she added, just about to hang up.

"Wait!" yelped Lo. "Bummer could kill us!"

"_Bummer, eh,"_ said Haddy. _"Say no more. That's another story. I'll be right over! Madame's just got a paint job and she feels like showing off her new look."_

When Haddy hung up, Lo inquired about "Madame" when she handed back the phone to the Kahuna.

"You'll find out in a minute," he informed her before he vanished.

Silence filled the area until the cocking of a gun was sounded. The teenagers looked up to see Baumer armed with the M-16.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LIT'L S****!" snarled Baumer. "I THINK I WILL START BY KILLING YOU FIRST, REEF!" He aimed his gun at Reef's head. Everyone including Reef stood there motionless awaiting their friend's impending doom when out of the blue, the sound of Evanescence blared through the trees.

"What the hell?" demanded Baumer, distracted by the music. The source of the music came in to view, revealing it to be a red monster truck with fireballs all over it. It had huge tyres with spikes all over them. When the truck was in full view, the voice that terrorized countless numbers of antagonists worldwide for years on end sounded:

"Well, hello there, **Bummer**! Has your day been a total **Bummer** again?"

Andrew Baumer recognised the voice as that of the girl who drove him to the point of insanity earlier that day. "It's **Baumer**, you idiot!" he snapped. "Why don't you come out of that truck, you coward?"

"Then I'd hurt poor Madame's feelings!" jeered Haddy, who was driving the truck which occurred to the teenagers that it was Madame. "I promised her a Sunday drive around BC."

"Sunday drive?" snorted Baumer. "What are ya, crazy?" He turned his head to see if Broseph, Emma, Fin, Johnny, Lo and Reef were still there, but they escaped.

"Not as crazy as you unless you start running in the next sixty seconds!" snarled Haddy. "Now you've got fifty-five! RUN!"

Baumer did not need to be told twice to run as fast as he can towards the resort, not realising that he was heading deeper into the woods. By the time the fifty-five seconds were up, Haddy cackled like a maniac and hit the acceleration pedal...

* * *

><p><strong>...and that was the end of Andrew Baumer. Bummer more like it. Yes, my OC that guest starred in the fic is Haddy... the craziest of my OCs.<strong>

**This should pretty much sum up the ending of **_**'Stoked'**_** because in **_**'Total Drama'**_**, the main antagonists always suffer at the end of every season. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
